


Лживая ночная прогулка

by Sag



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Angst, Gen, Language, Missing Scene, POV First Person, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sag/pseuds/Sag
Summary: Кано не спится. Каждую ночь он выбирается на свою лживую прогулку. На своё извращенное паломничество.





	Лживая ночная прогулка

Ночью ему не спится. В тишине душного лета он, кажется, может услышать дыхание каждого из них. Спокойные, размеренные вдохи и выдохи беззаботных детей. Он привычно ворочается на узкой кровати и считает змей из того мира вместо овец, чтобы через час бросить попытки уснуть и пойти гулять по штабу.  
Коноха, странный, себе на уме парень, который пришел к ним последним, лежит на спине, свесив слишком длинные ноги с кровати. Его неподвижность даже как-то пугает. Шуя едва подавляет желание поднести зеркало к его носу - настолько замершим он выглядит. В голове всё время вертится мысль, что где-то они уже встречались, но он всё не может вспомнить, где. Нужно будет разузнать о его прошлом.  
На соседней кровати - Хибия. Словно в противовес Конохе - совсем мелкий, запальчивый и неконтролируемый. Совсем ещё ребенок. Ему бы в футбол играть, да в драки ввязываться, а он рвется спасать мертвую девочку и воевать с потусторонним змеем. Мальчишка спит беспокойно - морщится и переворачивается из стороны в сторону, что-то бормочет, наверняка, о той девчонке - Кано не хочет слушать. Просто накрывает его сбитым одеялом и идёт в другую комнату. Нужно будет приглядывать за мелким, чтобы ничего не натворил.  
Шинтаро спит более-менее спокойно, лежа в позе эмбриона, но дышит часто, загнанно, по лбу течет пот. Недавний затворник, да? Его-то он помнит. Друг сестры. И, как оказалось, брат Момо-чан. Их проклятый мир слишком уж тесен. Кано садится на корточки, внимательнее разглядывая парня. Есть в нём что-то глубинное, не дающее покоя. Но сам Кисараги-старший не выглядит скрытным. Скорее уж, он и сам не знает, что таится внутри него... Или же Шуя просто ошибается. Повнимательнее бы с ним.  
Внезапно телефон Кано оживает. Короткая вибрация призывает его взглянуть на экран. Там его ожидаемо приветствует синеволосая девчонка. Он надевает наушники и вопросительно смотрит на неё.  
\- Ух, какой ты сейчас страшный~ Завязывал бы ты с этим ночным сталкерством, Хитроглазый.  
"соври"  
\- Хаха, Энэ-чан, поймала меня, что же делать? Что же делать?..  
"ЛОЖЬ" "ЛОЖЬ" "ЛОЖЬ"  
Она мрачно щурится, разглядывая его. Пытается найти изъяны в идеальной маске. Не в этот раз, кибер-девочка, эта игра безупречна.  
\- Ну, не злись, Энэ-чан. Мне просто не спится. Вот и гуляю. Ты ведь тоже не спишь, да?  
Она вздрагивает - когда-то и она могла спать по ночам... Кажется.  
Угроза, тщательно скрытая за дружелюбной улыбкой. Вопрос, заданный из чистой вежливости. Она всё понимает.  
\- Если ты хоть пальцем тронешь Хозяина или кого-то из ребят... - заведомо беспомощно начинает она.  
\- Да-да, уже боюсь, - холодно обрывает Кано. - Если бы хотел - уже убил бы всех. Я не для того столько их защищал. Спокойной ночи, Энэ-чан. Приятных сновидений.  
"ЛОЖЬ" "ЛОЖЬ" ЛОЖЬ"  
"трус"  
Он убирает телефон в карман и идет дальше.  
Момо-чан спит на животе, разбросав вокруг себя и одеяло, и подушку. Встрепанные волосы, шумное посапывание и слюна на подушке. Да уж, не такого идола привыкли видеть фанаты. Он делает несколько компрометирующих фотографий и возвращает подушку на кровать. Чем-то она напоминает ему сестру - глупая, но отважная, ещё и лидер хороший, да и о брате заботится, несмотря ни на что. Нельзя, чтобы она увидела всю картину в целом. Не дай Бог, потянет на поспешные выводы или глупые решения. Он продолжит отвлекать её, пока есть возможность.  
Спящая Мари напоминает гусеничку - завернутая в кокон из одеяла и недвижимая. Но не мертвенно, как Коноха, скорее, затаившаяся, терпеливо ожидающая чего-то. Кано она чем-то напоминает Шинтаро - то же ощущение чего-то скрытого где-то там, глубоко внутри. Где её родители? И откуда Сэто её вытащил? Прижать бы к стенке, да вытрясти всю правду, если бы не... Если бы не иррациональный страх перед маленькой альбиноской. Что же у тебя внутри, маленькая Мари? Хотелось бы знать.  
"не трожь"  
\- Чертово чудовище... - шепчет он сквозь стиснутые зубы и идёт в следующую комнату.  
Сам Сэто морской звездой раскинулся на кровати вместе с морщинкой между бровей. Кошмары? Воспоминания? И что из этого хуже? Кано легонько давит на складку, зная, что брат не проснется. Будь он Песочным человеком - обязательно создал бы ему хороший, добрый сон. Но он лишь ничтожное, бесполезное чудовище, способное разве что на хранение чужих секретов. Кано прикусывает до крови нижнюю губу и уходит, оставляя старшего брата наедине со своими демонами.  
Кидо... Нет, Цубоми-чан, их драгоценный, хрупкий лидер... Её волосы хаотично разбросаны по подушке, она спит в пижаме с изображениями кроликов, и, честное слово, в первую ночную прогулку Кано едва сдерживается, чтобы не выдать себя хохотом. Девушка спит на боку и глубоко дышит, выдыхая через рот. Воздух выходит с легким свистом, как ветер через старые окна. Он садится на кровать и мягко гладит её по волосам.  
\- Спи спокойно, лидер, лживое чудовище обо всём позаботится.  
Она переворачивается на другой бок, и Кано разбирает её свист:  
\- Шуя... Шуя...  
Он удивленно моргает и радуется, что никто его не видит. Плотнее укутывает её в одеяло и уходит.  
\- Сладких снов, Цубоми-чан.

***

На кладбище стоит летняя жара. Наверное, это неправильно - сбегать из дома к могилам посреди ночи, но его "нормальность" стерлась ещё десять лет назад.  
\- Здравствуй, сестра. Я снова здесь. Ребята спят спокойно. Момо-чан и Энэ-чан скоро всё выяснят, но я справлюсь, я смогу перевести их в другое русло. Он уже близко, рано или поздно, мы с ним столкнемся. Но я уберегу их! Твоя жертва не будет напрасной, - он начинает хныкать, сам себе напоминая испуганного ребенка. - Это было нечестно, сестра! Почему я? Я ведь не сильный и не умный! Почему ты выбрала меня? И змей этот проклятый тоже... - дыхание сбивается, речь переходит в рыдания. - Я не знаю, что делать... Я вообще ничего не знаю... Черт...  
Он глубоко вдыхает теплый воздух.  
\- Из всех нас ты выбрала меня. Не умного Шинтаро даже, а меня, ничтожнейшего из лжецов. Знаешь, забавно, змеи Кидо и Сэто выполнили их желания. С веселенькими оговорками, взяв свою плату, но они сделали это. Кидо, как и хотела, стала незаметной, а Сэто, как и хотел, - научился "понимать" людей. Меня же моё чудовище наказало. Я ничего не хотел, я просто привык врать, и он сказал мне:"Ври дальше". Не думаешь, что это жестоко?.. Хотя, я заслужил... Я ведь не боюсь умереть, я боюсь остаться единственным выжившим. Поэтому я позабочусь о них, сестра. Ради тебя. И ради себя.  
Горячий ветер треплет толстовку и волосы, когда он, утирая слезы, уходит с кладбища.

***

Из зеркала на него смотрит собственный труп. Осунувшийся, похудевший и посеревший, с темными кругами под мутными глазами, покрытыми сеткой капилляров. Его щёки покрыты легкой щетиной, а грязные волосы отросли уже до плеч. Теперь даже Шинтаро сможет одной своей рукой обхватить две его. Он мрачно ухмыляется своему отражению и пафосно проводит рукой по лицу. После этого его лицо становится светлым и свежим, глаза - яркими, щеки - чистыми. Волосы и тело приобретают нормальное состояние. Он заставляет себя легкомысленно улыбнуться. Совсем, как три года назад. Всё это смахивает на супергеройское превращение. Так, как и хотела сестра.  
\- Эй, Кано, хватит там торчать, ты не один здесь живешь! - тяжелые стуки в дверь.  
\- Ну-ну, лидер, не злись, или ты боишься, что кто-то увидит, что творится с твоими волосами утром?  
В ответ ему прилетает мощный подзатыльник.  
\- Божечки, сколько лет прошло, а всё так же... - вздыхает Сэто.  
\- Иначе было бы скучно, - хихикает он и весело подмигивает брату. 


End file.
